Little Green Monster
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jackson get visited by a little green monster. Fandom: Got7 and Bts.


Title: Little Green Monster

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Got7/Bts

Series: none

Pairings: Markson, and Namjin

Characters: Mark Tuan, Jackson Wang, Kim Namjoon, and Kim Seokjin.

Summary: Jackson get visited by a little green monster.

Disclaimer: Got7/Bts are not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

The ride back home was silent, eerie silent.

Mark glanced towards his mate in the backseat every few minutes to find Jackson still glaring out the window refusing to even acknowledge the other. His lips fully pouted as he had shoved his black hair aggressively away from his face.

The alpha sighs heavily pulling into the driveway, throwing the car into park as he opened his mouth. Jackson immediately hopped out the car even before Mark turned off the engine. Mark groaned loudly as he climbed out slamming his own door shut behind him.

* * *

Walking into the living room ridding off his coat and sitting down on the couch, Mark watched as Jackson headed to the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Mark wanted to scream because he didn't know what Jackson problem was.

They went out to dinner like normal with Jackson's best friend Namjoon and his mate Seokjin. The best friends were so deep in their conversation that they forget their significant others so Mark decided to have conversation with Jin. He didn't see the problem with it but apparently Jackson did. He went quiet for the rest of the dinner only answering when it was necessary. Mark and Jin were both on the end of receiving his evil eye but he made no comments.

Shaking his head Mark goes ahead and strips taking his clothes to the laundry room as he goes about his nightly routine. Silently thankful that Jackson did the laundry before the fight.

* * *

Jackson showers with cold water not wanting to take too much time. Stepping out he locks the door moving around to find his own clothes instead of throwing on one of Mark's shirts. Jackson settles with one of his tanks and boxer which don't feel remotely as comfortable as Mark's.

Settling in bed Jackson pulled the sheets up to his waist staring upwards at the ceiling, "Stupid Mark. Stupid Jin. Stupid idiots." He grumbled.

There are knocks on the door, Jackson refused to get up turning on his side acting like he's asleep.

He hears the knocks become harder, "Jackson!" Mark roars. Jackson groaned, dominant Mark always made him horny but he was to angry to give in.

Mark growled loudly. He understood that Jackson was frustrated but he refused to sleep on the couch or the guest room.

He knocks harder, "Jackson Tuan, open up!"

"Go away!"

Inside the room, Jackson pulls the covers above his head hoping that his mate would leave him alone. Outside the room, Mark's jaw was pulled tight, takes a few calm deep breath. He tried to calm his inner alpha but it didn't work so without thinking he takes a few steps back and, kicks the door open.

Jackson gaps, a shiver running down his body as he stared at his alpha. "What the hell? You broke the lock on the door!"

Mark's dark gaze pins Jackson to the bed as he forgets how to breath monetarily, "What is your problem?" Mark hissed. He slowly stalked towards his husband who quickly recovered hoping up from the bed and moving to the corner.

"Don't." Jackson tried to growl out but it comes out more like a whine.

"Jackson-"

"Leave me alone." Jackson whined as Mark closed the distance. "Who are you talking to Jiaer." Mark hissed as he pressed his face into his omega's neck, ignoring Jackson weakly shoving at his chest.

"Go back to Jin, Tuan." Jackson whined as he pressed his hands firmly to Mark's chest.

Mark frowned pulling back slightly to cradle Jackson's face in his hands forcing their eyes to lock. "Jin? Your best friend's husband? Your jealous of Jin." Mark stated with a smirk growing on his lips.

Jackson stuttered, "No I'm not. Why would I be jealous of Jin."

"Baby there's no reason for you to be jealous. No disrespect to Namjoon but Jin is far from my type. I happen to have a thing for smart mouth, wise ass, and cute omega like you."

Jackson pouted. "You weren't acting like that at dinner."

"You were talking to Namjoon the whole time what was I suppose to do sit there and wait until your done. Me and Jin were just having a conversation, beside your the only person I ever look at." Mark argued ignoring his husband pout leaning forward to press a kiss to it.

"Promise?" Jackson asked.

Mark smiled, "Always, princess. How could my eyes stray from something so beautiful?"

"True. You need to fix the door later."

"Don't kill the moment Jackson."

"There won't be a moment until you fix the door."


End file.
